Resistance Against Fusion Arms
Resistance Against Fusion Arms (also called "RAFA") is the last known resistance group left standing agenst the Fusions Arms in Secondary RP Sabir's Return to the Bad Future. They have been simply fighting off the Fusion Arms befor Sabir convinced them to prepare to actually invade Shadow's starship. History Formation of RAFA Day of Scar Relocating Gaining New Recruits Invasion of the Starship Members The "Leader" The RAFA's mascot is a friendly Nightopian whom they take care of and let him think he is the leader of the group. Salma the Chameleon Salma was the second member to appear and the one to welcome Sabir to RAFA. She was suspicious about Sabir until she found his true identity, but is now on good terms with him. Her main method of attack is using a bow and arrows. She is, essentially, the real leader of the RAFA, making decisions most of the time for the group. Vector the Crocodile Vector is one of the original member of RAFA and acts as the groups head mechanic. Sabir Moonstone Diamond the Lion Diamond is another loyal member of the RAFA. After the Diamond Pride fell to Fusion Shadow and the Fusion Arms, Diamond wandered on his own until he joined the Resistance Against Fusion Arms. He manages supplies and food stock. Yoko the Raccoon Yoko is also a member of the RAFA. She was one of the few from her orphanage that survived the attack of the Fusion Arms. She lived on her own in a forest since than, until she joined the RAFA. Yoko is the Scout Patrol of the group, going out on her own in certain locations for days, maybe even weeks, to see if it's an Infected Zone or if it holds something valuable to the team. NiGHTS Cyrus Ray the Flying Squirrel Ray is one of the two members of RAFA that was a member of the Chaotix before joining the group. However, since the death of the other three Chaotix, and witnessing Mighty's, Ray lost all hope. Despite everyone in the RAFA trying to lift his spirits, nothing seems to work. Sackboy Sackboy is one of the original members of the group, and his Popit is infinitely useful. He uses it to repair and generally build parts of the base. Pessimis Pessimis is one of the original members of RAFA and has remained loyal since the beginning, although through his disguise of Ash the Fox. He secretly worked on potions in a secret lab in the base until he told everyone the truth. He works in the medic field of the group. Healing injured members with anything he has, sometimes resorting to secret treatment using his potions to heal dire injuries such as Ratchet's. Kai Kai joined the group after floating to Earth after his final battle with Sia Sapphire and Crash Man. He is still chibi. Ratchet Ratchet came to the group with Clank and joined shortly before Sweet Tooth arrived and fought them. Clank Clank joined the RAFA at the same time as Ratchet, and acts as the second mechanic, behind Vector. Chizuru Aizawa The newest addition to the team, Chizuru fought in Operation Iraqi Freedom many years back and owned the Lemon Beach House until Fusion Shadow's invasion. Former Members Sabir "Scar" Moonstone Scar briefly joined the RAFA when he was sent on his first mission by Fusion Shadow, to spy on the resistance group and report regularly. Scar left the RAFA after he reported their base location and helped in the Fusion Arms' invation on it. This day was marked as "The Day of Scar". Mighty the Armadillo Mighty was formerly a member of the RAFA. He was killed with several others by Fusion Shadow. Equipment Standard Weapons The Weapon Storage holds some standard weapons like swords and knives. It also has some simple tools, like hammers, forks, and about anything that they can get to fight off the Fusion Arms. Salma's Bow and Arrows Salma's main method of attack is her bow and arrows. Most of the time she shoots normal arrows, but in serious circumstances, she will shoot arrows that are on fire. Pessimis' Potions Since the day Pessimis discovered some old potions in the ruins of the D.N.A. Base, Pessimis has studied potions and the different effects they can have. While with the RAFA, he secretly made them to heal badly injured patients while everyone was sleeping, up untill he confessed the truth to the group. Now he creates potions for the same purpose, but can work more efficiently now since he can use them right away rather than waiting until everyone is asleep. Yoko's Gear As the scout patrol of the group, Yoko must has necessary tools to aid her while she investigates areas. This equipment includes maps of the landscapes, small food supply, and other necessities to survive alone. Ratchet and Clank's weapons and gadgets When Ratchet and Clank joined the RAFA, they brought all their devices with them and allowed the other members access to them, greatly broadening their arsenal. Ratchet's armors Along with Ratchet and Clank's technology, the team also gained all of their sets of armor, additionally broadening their protection. Category:Groups and Associations Category:RAFA Category:R Category:Characters That Came From The Future